runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kraken
Kraken is a member in the team in Essar Chronicles. Appearance Kraken has a sturdy body and a shaven head. He wields a trident or a cutlass that could summon the Kraken and control the tides. History Jonathan Jingles was a very busy merchant. He was born on Mos Le'Harmless. Unlike its name, the region was a tough place to survive. But, none the less, Jonathan was very good at surviving in the region. One day Jonathan had to travel overseas. This was nothing new to him, so there was nothing to worry about. The journey was approximated to last for two months. Everyone was ready for dinner on the second day, when one of them informed them of seeing an upcoming storm. The travellers dismissed the idea since they had already listened to the meteorologists' news about the sea being calm that day and they were quite sure themselves. But unfortunately, they were wrong and were attacked by the tyrannous storm. To Jonathan, everything became a blur as the cold tides washed him away, breaking the ship in its irregular path. He awoke to find himself below the surface, under the sea. His rescuers then arrived with magical food and explained to him that they saved him from drowning, and had also used their skills to change him into a Sitnaltan, to help him. After refreshments he asked their permission to leave, but to his horror they detained him as a prisoner in their mysterious land under the Pirate Sea. Kraken became a Sitnaltan gladiator, and for several years he fought other prisoners and the deadly sea monsters, in order to survive. The Sitnaltans even re-named him Kraken, to emphasise that they owned him. All those years, Kraken made several plans of escape. He finally succeeded in escaping his prison. His skills had developed so well that he dispatched the king's (Erithros) soldiers with ease. He was just searching for a way to escape that wretched place when Erithros himself blocked his path. This time the opponent was the king himself and even a great warrior like Kraken was no match for him. So he had to use his wits. Immediately, Kraken surrendered. But the king didn't give up. He unleashed blow after blow taunting Kraken to fight. Now, Kraken had no chance but to face-off. After failed attempts to attack the king, Kraken somehow defeated the king. It was clear luck, as he unintentionally slashed his trident, be-heading the king. Thus, Kraken became the new king of Sitnalta. The new king Kraken was very efficient in tackling political problems and listening to people's needs. But, however, things became difficult when the armies of the neighbouring kingdom of Dermaslakkar waged a war against Sitnalta. The war would have been a piece of cake, especially with such an efficient ruler like Kraken, had there not been a traitor amongst their ranks. With the help of the traitor Hilary, the armies of Dermaslakkar succeeded in overthrowing the king and capturing the kingdom. Kraken was ultimately exiled from his beloved kingdom. Legend of Sitlanta had it that there lived a giant sea-monster living in an abandoned cave waiting to destroy the underwater world. Kraken found this infamous monster and miraculously tamed the wild creature. It was not easy though. Without taking rest for several years, Kraken trained the beast. Finally, he was ready for another war. He marched into the royal palace itself and the giant sea-monster destroyed all arts and architecture of the Dermaslakkaran dynasty. Seeing their old king triumph, all the Sitnaltans revolted against the Dermaslakkaran empire, thus ending their rule. Kraken humbly denied the Sitnaltans' request for him to be king. Kraken, for the first time in the history of Gielinor, abolished monarchy and paved way for a democratic government, the first of its kind in Gielinor. He then took leave of the people and ventured beyond the deep. Kraken joins the Team After resurfacing back to the world he knew, Kraken meets Essar, Justin and Emma. He falls in love with Emma at the first sight. The Team then begins its combat training lessons, taught by Reapo. Trivia *The first democracy in Gielinor is revealed to be in Sitnalta, established by Kraken. *Kraken was initially thought to be a pirate, but then later said to be a merchant. Category:Essar Chronicles